Aftermath Is Secondary
by kebencaruso
Summary: Jalex smut. Just read it.


3rd POV  
i dont even know if this is considered as BDSM, you guys tell me. xD enjoy.

The boys are on set, playing their last show for the month. Thank God! Jack was exhausted, although he's been enjoying the shows and the surprise meeting with their fans. But he was tired and sexually frustrated at the moment. Jack and Holly broke up about three months ago, and Jack hasn't had sex since then. The only friction that he's got is from his right hand, and it sure as hell's not enough to satisfy him completely with his needs. Though he's been playing along with Alex, touching the older boy's crotch from time to time, drawing circles on Alex's nipples when they were on the bus watching movie. But it never meant anything. He even dry hump Alex whenever Alex is bending down to fix his amp. It never meant anything. Well, at least he thought it didn't.

On the other hand, Alex was singing on stage with so much frustration and distraction, his dick has been hard as rock through out the whole show, thank god his guitar is covering his crotch because if it weren't, thousands of people with cameras would catch a glimpse of his throbbing dick through his skinny jeans. You wanna know why he's been so hard? Jack. That's why. He's been teasing Alex all day, no scratch that, from DAY ONE when they started this tour. Jack would touch Alex's dick, palm him through his jeans, and then leaving him hanging with an erection, aching for friction. Evertime after a show or a short meet with the fans, he'd run for his life in the bus, straight to his bunk and jerk himself ever so roughly, just trying to maniacally get off, but it was never enough. He needed Jack. Always needed Jack. It's become a daily habit of Alex, when he first started to feel sexually attracted to the younger male, he'd scramble as fast as he can to the bus, trying quickly to get off before the guys could even have a chance to hear or even see him.

This day isn't any different than the rest.

While Alex was singing, Damned If I Do Ya. Jack, being the highly-energetic and jumpy on stage, ran behind Alex's, and when the part 'Oh-oh-oh" came, Jack dry humped Alex from the behind, leaving Alex to whimper and gasp on the mic. The crowd was cheering and Alex was trying so hard to keep the song going. But he couldn't contain himself anymore. Every time the part "Oh-oh-oh" would come, Jack would snap his hips on Alex's back. Alex could feel his cock getting harder than before, and Jack wasn't helping at all. Finally, the song had ended.

"Whoa, Alex, I didn't know the chorus was supposed to be a moan. I guess I'm the only one to get you off, huh?" Jack said, smirking at Alex, the older boy gulped and tried to fake a laugh, this here, his throbbing erection, is no fucking laughing matter.

"Yeah, maybe you could get me off tonight at my bunk Jack. That'd be great." The older boy said, laughing at his half-meant joke. And the crowd cheered loudly than ever.

-

"Thank you Chicago! You've all been so beautiful tonight! We'll see you all so soon. GoodNight! I love you!" Alex screamed to the mic, hurriedly walking backstage waving goodbye to the fans.

When he finally got off stage, he searched for the nearest bathroom he could find, and once he did, he locked the door, unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and lowered them to his ankles. He stood behind the door, as soon as his hands met his cock, he felt the friction he's been aching for, for hours! He sighed in relief and slammed his back on the door. He, then, closed his eyes, letting go of the reality and drowned himself in the over flowing pleasure that's taking over his body. He slowly pumped his dick up and down, gaining the friction he wanted, he thought about Jack, fucking him to oblivion, slamming into him recklessly, leaving red marks on his ass cheeks, Jack moaning Alex's name mixed with cursed words that made no sense at all. With those thoughts, Alex jerked himself faster, feeling himself closer and closer to edge, closer-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Motherfu-" Alex gasped as the person behind the door recklessly slammed the door behind him. Goddammit. Alex thought.

"Lex, we have the whole night to get ourselves drunk. Flyzik already booked us at a hotel downtown, it's like, a 30 minute drive. I was thinking we eat dinner at the restaurant just 4 blocks away from here." That voice, the voice Alex was imagining in his head moaning his name. Alex's worse nightmare, yet his beautiful wet dream. Jack.

"Uhh.. Oh god. Uhm. Yeah, sure. Be there in a minute." Alex panted and shouted at the person behind the door, enough to ensure Jack heard him. Jack only hummed in response, and walking away.

"Oh well I'm fucked." Alex whispered as he pulled his jeans up and buckled his belt. He went to the mirror to fix his hair, he went for the sexy after-sex hair. And he hopes Jack would notice.

-

At the bus.

Alex was in his bunk on his laptop, he looked around outside to see the boys were watching a movie. Alex made sure no one would hear him, he went through his stuff and looked for his earphones, plugging it carefully on his laptop. He clicked on the search bar, to his favorite porn site, Alex clicked on the tags, "BDSM". Alex never had a pain kink, or at least he thought he didn't, because he never have experienced it before. But he was willing to try it out. But not to himself of course.

Alex had packed all his favorite sex toys, just in any case like these would occur. He's been planning for a week now, and he only have one chance to be with Jack alone. He'll make sure Jack will regret everything he ever did to Alex.

Once the bus stopped, Alex hurriedly packed all the things he needed for the night, that includes all his toys, some condoms, and lube. Never forget lube.

"Hey Lex, you ready to go?" Jack asked, eyes narrowed behind his glasses, Alex nodded and smirked, walked inside with one hand on his bag, leaving Jack alone to wonder why he was acting like that.

-

Once Alex and Jack was inside their rooms, the older boy quickly jumped on the bed caressing the feeling of real bedsheets all over his body, it's so clean and it smelled of fabric softener. That's not gonna last long, Alex thought and laughed at his own mind jokes. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Alex's head snapped up when he heard Jack ask, he forgot about him. So Alex just shrugged and dropped his head down to the pillow. "Okay. I'm gonna take a shower alright? Shout if you need anything." Jack said while collecting all the things he needed after shower, by that, it means, only his boxers and a towel.

Moments later, Jack has finished showering and fell fast asleep on the bed. Alex has finished shower as well, he quickly and quietly gathered all the toys he's gonna need for tonight. He checked the clock, it's only 9 in the evening.

After checking all the necessary things he need, he lined them on the bottom of the bed.

Alex turned to look at Jack, his slow steady breathing, silent snores coming out of him, the older boy smiled a little from what he saw, he found Jack mostly adorable when asleep. But Alex remembered why he was doing this. So the older boy grabbed the handcuffs from the bottom of the bed, carefully lifting Jack's arms up to the headboard of the bed. He did the same on the other hand.

Alex quickly locked the handcuffs, standing up to admire his beautiful work. It's a good thing Jack's sprawled on the bed, the older boy didn't need to turn him around or what not. Alex sat down on the bed, without the younger man's consent, he palmed Jack through his boxers, feeling his dick get harder everytime, images of Jack fucking him doggy style or maybe riding him. Oh god it felt good, but not good enough.

He carefully pulled Jack's boxers down, exposing the younger man's not-so-hard cock. Alex took the courtesy to lick Jack's dick, trying so hard to make it stand up. It took him good 4 minutes until Jack was having wet dreams, grinding and thrusting inside Alex's mouth.

Alex bobbed his head up and down, constantly sucking the younger man's half-hard cock, maybe Alex was too rough, or maybe he was making too much noise, because his eyes popped open when he heard Jack, "What? What the-" Jack looked down to see Alex giving him a glorious blowjob. Jack also seemed to notice that he can't move his hands and when he looked up, his eyes were wide open and his jaw dropped.

"What the fuck Alex?! Get-uh-get! these off me!" Jack screamed, trying so hard to sound insisted, but all the hopes in the world were lost when Alex heard him moan.

Alex's eyes grew wide open when Jack's dick became harder than before, it was bigger and hard as a rock, Alex almost choked from the sudden surprise, but the older boy knew better. He deepthroated Jack. The older boy smirked in victory.

Jack, feeling the tip of his dick in the back of Alex throat, 'ohmygod Alex has no gag reflexes.' Jack thought. But the younger man remembered he was fucking confused why Alex was being... well... like this.

"Alex, what the fuck is going on? Why are you doing this?" Jack said, more of a pant mixed with a gasps.

Alex pulled his head up, making a 'pop' noise when he left Jack's dick. The younger boy whimpered at the loss of contact but he cant complain. He knows he should be mad right now. But he needed this.

Alex stood up, walking over beside Jack, sitting down on the bed.  
"You know, Jack, I fucking hate it when people teases me. D'you wanna know what it feels like?" Alex said, walking over at the bottom of the bed, grabbing the whip and the cock ring.

Alex took Jack's throbbing cock, hearing a 'No no no no no, please, no." from Jack, but he ignored the younger boy's pleas. Jack never listened to Alex when he pleaded the younger boy to not leave him hanging. Jack never listened. So why should Alex listen to him? He slowly pumped Jack's dick, making it harder if possible, when Jack was clearly distracted, throwing his head back from all the friction his dick was receiving. Alex made sure Jack was fully erect before putting the cock ring on slowly. Making Jack gasp screaming a 'No!' at Alex.

Alex quickly grabbed the whip again, flipping Jack behind as much as possible because of the handcuffs, but will do otherwise.  
"Do you know," Alex said, while whipping at Jack's ass for the first time. "..how painful." He whipped again, "...you left me." And again. "When you fucking tease me." And again, Jack was whimpering from all the pain his body is receiving. Feeling so helpless. But Jack had to admit, he never thought he had a pain kink, the burn from his ass is going straight to his restrained dick. "I-i'm so s-sorry, A-..Ale-ex." Jack finally said. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he was in pain. But in a good kind.

"You better be, whore! Now, you stay fucking quiet, speak when you're spoken to, got it, whore?!" Alex flipped Jack again, now his back is against the mattress, he grabbed Jack his chin and the younger boy nodded, he loosened his grip, leaned down and kissed Jack, the older boy snaked his hands on Jack's neck, trying to deepen the kiss, Jack licked Alex's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Alex gratefully obliged, the younger boy's tongue slid inside Alex's mouth, tasting himself in it, but he could careless. All he wanted now was Alex inside him. He always thought he's always be top. But not today he guessed.

Jack moaned as Alex trailed kisses down his jaw and to his neck, nipping and sucking, leaving marks, claiming that Jack is Alex's property. Alex moved to the younger boy's chest, trailing his tongue along until he reached Jack's right nipples, "Alex" the younger boy moaned, his hands trying to grab Alex's hair but in no such luck. Alex licked the younger boy's nipples gently sucking and nibbling, circling his tongue on the sensitive skin. He did the same on the left.

Alex moved down, to Jack's beautiful 'V', perfectly shaped, like it was meant to be there. Alex licked the line, sucking again, with more force now, leaving a red and purplish mark, he ran his tongue on the scarred flesh, and kissing it.

Finally, Alex tugged Jack's boxers lower, the younger boy kicked it off.

"Aleeex" Jack moaned as the older boy kissed the tip of his cock, licked his balls upward to his length, swirling his tongue on the head. Alex kept doing that for a whole 2 minutes, all the teasing was killing Jack slowly. The younger boy's eyes rolled and threw his head back on the pillows, as Alex continued to take him whole and deep. It felt amazing, Alex seemed to be an expert on this, has he done this before?

Jack needs to come. And Alex noticed, he let go of Jack's cock and pulled up.

"We need a safeword. Right, slut?" Alex stated, raising an eyebrow, looking at Jack. Waiting for an answer. Jack only nodded.

"The safeword is... hmmm. 'Fuck me'. Sounds good?"

"No! No! Alex, please. No! Not that. It's not fair! Please, Alex."

Alex frowned, not liking Jack's attitude. He lightly slapped the younger boy on the face. "Didn't I fucking mention that I don't care what you think?! You never listen do you?!"

Jack whimpered when Alex grabbed his chin to turn his head, now looking at Alex.

"You. Never. Fucking. Listen. You know that Jack!? Try to count how many times I begged you to not leave me while you're palming me!? Or the times you've dry humped me?! I begged and pleaded you. You never listen. But, fine.. we'll choose another safeword"

Jack nodded, thinking through the past days he's been teasing Alex. It was WAY too many times.

"Okay, the safeword is, 'Cream Puffs'. Dont ask why. I've been craving for it." Alex smiled at Jack, which made the younger man feel relieved that the real 'Alex' is still there. But he did liked this side of Alex. It's fucking sexy!

Alex reached for something at the bottom of the bed that Jack couldn't really see. When Alex came back facing him. He was holding a fucking Dildo. A FUCKING DILDO!? Jack begged and pleaded the older boy to stop. Jack was constantly screaming 'No' to Alex. But the older boy did nothing, like he never heard it.  
Seemed that Alex has already lubed up the toy. As well as his fingers.

Alex leaned down, kissed Jack passionately, forcing his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth. Immediately molding together.  
Alex pulled away, making his way down on Jack's ass, pushing the younger boy's legs up to his chest, making it more easier access to Jack's entrance.

Jack gasped when Alex licked his hole, teasing his entrance. The younger boy moaned and whimpered as Alex worked his tongue on Jack's entrance. He slowly slid his tongue inside, making Jack whimper and moan, "M-more.. Please. A-alex. More!" he screamed. Alex sat back up, leaving Jack a whimpering mess.  
Alex smirked at Jack, as he slides two fingers inside the younger boy's virgin ass. Jack gasped in pain, tears forming in his eyes, he wanted to cry, but the pain went away when Alex curled his fingers, brushing to Jack's prostate. "Oo-oh my... G-god.. L-lex.. There. Oh.. F-fuck! A-again!"

Alex immediately obliged, three more thrusts, he added the third finger. Jack's eyes shot wide in pain and pleasure overload. He was shaking from the pleasure Alex is giving him, but at the same time he's in pain. He loved every single thing about it!  
Alex pulled out his fingers, and shoved the dildo into the younger boy without any warning.

"Oh God Alex! That fucking hurts!"

The older boy smirked at Jack's reaction. "I hope it REALLY does, whore."

Jack could only moan when Alex moved the toy inside him, brushing on his prostate. The younger boy would've cummed then and there if he can. But he can't coz the the fucking COCK RING!

After a few thrusts, Alex removed the dildo and grabbed the condom and the lube, Alex ripped the sachet in between his teeth, pulling out the rubber and rolled it on his dick, groaning from the friction. Squirting generous amount of lube on his hands and began to apply it on his dick. He tried to refrain from jacking off and removed his hands when he's fully covered.

Alex had more plans and more toys, but he couldn't help himself anymore, he needs to get off.

He lined himself on Jack's entrance, teasing as he rubbed his head on it. The younger boy could only whimper. "You ready?" Alex asked with a husky voice and a smirk on his face.

Jack didn't really know of he's ready, but all he could do is nod. And with that, Alex slowly pushed into him, no matter how mad he is at Jack, he doesn't wanna hurt his partner. So he just started slow. When he's ball deep inside the younger boy, he opened his eyes, leaned down to kiss Jack, trying to show that this wasn't just about getting off each other, this meant so much more.

Jack broke the kiss and whispered, "Go".

Alex pulled back and pushed himself slowly, groaning everytime Jack's tight ass was around him.

The younger boy's face is distorted from the discomfort and pain, not-much-good pain, it fucking hurt! Considering this is the first time he's been ass-fucked by somebody. But all those discomforts disappeared when Alex angled his hips all little bit and hits Jack's prostate dead on.

"OH MY TITTY-FUCKING CHRIST ALEX! A-again! Do it. That.. Again." Jack was mumbling incoherent words that, if you put together made no sense at all.

Alex obliged, still going slow on Jack, angling his hips to brush on the younger boy's soft spot. Moans, pants, groans, and curses filled the room. And they're pretty sure their band members from the other room could hear them just quite enough.

"A-alex... HARDER! P-please. Oh my- Harder, Lex! Uhnn."  
In which Alex gratefully obliged. Pulling out ever so slowly, then slamming into Jack, hitting his prostate every now and then. Jack, literally, screamed evertime Alex slammed into him, and the older boy knew Jack was so close.

"You wanna cum, slut? You wanna cum all over me? Huh? Wanna cum so good, so GOOD.. Jack.. Uhhn. So tight!" Alex yelled to over power the younger boys loud moans and screams.

"So.. so tight, slut. This little virgin ass of yours. So tight. Uhhn." Alex said, along with a moan from the pleasure.

Jack can't even form a full sentence, his brain is turning into mush, and Alex's dirty talk isn't helping. And so was the cock ring.  
"Motherfucking shit, Lex. Get this thing off me! I need to fucking cum!" Jack groaned with gritted teeth, trying to fight back moans trying and failing.

"Beg for it, whore." Alex slammed harder into Jack, hearing the skin on skin slamming to each other, making it more physically hard to fight the heat building up his stomach.

"Le-uhnn-Lex, please.. R-remove th-uhh-this off m-me. Plea-oh fuck-please." Jack tried to say whilst Alex was fucking him so hard into oblivion. But with that said, Alex quickly removed the cock ring off of Jack, and tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Jack moaned in relief, feeling the burning sensation in his stomach, threatening for release. "Lex, T-touch me."

Alex kept thrusting hard into Jack, fucking him hard to the next century. "No! I want you to cum without me touching you. And you're not releasing until I say so." The older man said in gritted teeth.

A few more thrust and Alex couldn't contain himself anymore. His rhythm getting sloppier and sloppier. Feeling himself getting so close. But he wont cum first.

"Cum for me, whore. All over me. C'mon." Alex said, and the younger man screamed Alex's name while he released all over his stomach, his and Alex's chest. He seemed to cum forever, strings of white flowing constantly from his dick to his lower abdomen. As his ass got tighter and clenched on to Alex's cock, the older boy came inside Jack, twitching from the most beautiful sensation of release flowing all over his body while he screams Jack's name along with a 'Fuck' and 'Oh god'.

Alex pulled out from the younger man, pulling odd the condom, tying it and having disposed of it.

Jack's still panting while came down from his high. Damn it felt too good. He knew he's gonna be so sore tomorrow.

Alex came back after disposing the condom and having put on his boxers. He jumped a little and his eyes widened as he scrambled at the bottom of the bed. And came back with a butt plug.  
Jack knew exactly what was going to happen, and he yelled 'No' to Alex again, as if starting this whole scene all over again.  
"We're going out with the guys tonight. And I expect you to behave. Or else..." Alex pushed the toy inside Jack as the younger boy let out a scream of pleasure. Being much more sensitive now that he has just came down from his high, like, 5 minutes ago, Alex pulled out a small remote control from the desk. How have I never noticed it? Fuck. The older boy turned it on and Jack suddenly felt a vibration inside him, that made him whimper and moan, twisting around as if to push the toy out, in no such luck.

Alex smirked and turned it off. Releasing Jack from his restraints.  
"Don't dare remove it. Now, get dressed. And wear your tightest skinny. This night should be fun." Alex smirked again and turned away to get dressed in the bathroom.

Jack hated to admit it, but he agrees with Alex. This IS going to be a fun night. He thought, smiling to himself.

-


End file.
